


Bad Boyfriend

by Ships_ahoy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: DJ Bro, Incest, Jealous Dave, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Stridercest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ships_ahoy/pseuds/Ships_ahoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was challenged to write a Stridercest fic based on the song "Bad Girlfriend" by Theory of a Deadman. </p><p>Features Bro being the DJ that everyone wants a piece of, and Dave being the jealous younger brother wanting Bro all to himself. But as the night goes on, Dave realizes he needs to be more careful what he wishes for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to listen to the song here: www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwgLe7p2Uqg
> 
> Warning: This contains incest sex and occasionally you might see some of my kinks for nosebleeds showing. I'm sorry.

You aren’t sure why you ever thought this was a good idea, but it was too late to turn back now. You had already managed to sneak past the bouncers on the door and after a few minutes spent panicking that you would be caught and thrown out at any minute, you realized that nobody particularly cared that you were there. Either that or you actually did look drinking age, though you doubted that any 16 year old as skinny as you could pull off looking 21.

Regardless, you had risked too much to get this far and there was no turning back now. The air was hot and heavy around you, but living in Texas meant you weren’t a stranger to a little heat and that wasn’t what was making you feel uncomfortable. It was the crowds that were making you squirm on the inside, although you were careful not to let your poker face drop or falter. You push your way through the groups of people, feeling their eyes follow you briefly before their attention was averted by someone else just as entertaining on the dancefloor.

You make it to the far side of the club, leaning against the wall and letting your eyes wander over the scene in front of you. Your shades prevent you from seeing much in a room that is already dark, but the flashes of strobe lights provide you with snapshots of your surroundings. It was just a typical club, if not a very busy one. The dancefloor was full of people spilling drinks on each other and doing something that mildly resembled dancing, and the floor was shaking beneath your sneakers with the sound of the bass.

But this wasn’t what you had come here to see and your attention was only half on the dancing crowds and sticky air surrounding you. The rest of your attention was focused on the stage, where the DJ was announcing the end of his set, ready for the next candidate to take on the turntables. Your senses become more alert, attention fully fixing on the now empty stage as the song comes to an end, ready for another to begin.

And the crowd is cheering now, because they know what is coming, they who is coming, and it’s a surprise even to you that he could be this popular. Because he’s just your brother. Your older bro who does this every week in order to bring money into the house. It was only a job, and he was only a DJ. Hell, the only reason you were here is because you wanted to see just how talented he claimed to be with throwing out some beats.

But you weren’t expecting this. The chants of the crowd filling your ears, making your face burn because they are chanting “ _STRIDER! STRIDER!_ ” And then they are clapping and cheering as he walks on stage.

He’s just Bro Strider. 

The same leather fingerless gloves and pointed shades, the same dark cap pulled over blonde hair. And he barely even acknowledges the crowd, his face the same expressionless mask you see every single day as he takes his place behind the turntables, placing his headphones around his neck. The lights of the club dim so that all you can see from behind your own shades is the stage. And that is all you want to see.

The crowd has turned quiet in anticipation as his fingers move out to start the first track, nothing more than a low hum, building up with each second, the faintest of beats hidden behind the sound. You can almost see the noise in the air, vibrating it and growing more intense as it grows louder. The drop is coming soon and you can just tell the whole room is holding their breath for it. You haven’t let your gaze move yet, you’ve barely even blinked. You can’t deny that you are holding your breath too, heart pounding in your chest with excitement.

And all the while, Bro just stands there, nothing moving but his hands on the turntable, and though you know that it’s impossible, it feels as though he’s staring right at you. As though he knows exactly what effect this is having on you, on the whole room in fact, as the fast background beat gets louder still.

And then it cuts out altogether and you know that the waiting is over. Because in that fraction of a second, you see the smallest of smirks pull at your brother’s lips, causing your breath to hitch in your throat as the beat drops. And the club is suddenly wild, the crowd alive in jumping to the music as the lights flash with enough intensity to fuel their enthusiasm. But your eyes are still on the stage. Because the person on the stage is no longer just your brother, Bro Strider the DJ. He was a fucking puppeteer and he had the entire crowd, you included, tied up in his strings. You can feel your heart pounding hard in your chest and you swallow, realising how dry your mouth had become. This wasn’t what you had been expecting. This was so much _more_.

His head bobbed to the beat, one hand holding a headphone to his ear as his other hand moved quickly over the buttons and sliders on the turntable. His face is still calm, almost infuriatingly so, but every now and then you catch that small smirk again and you know you aren’t the only one paying attention. Because the crowd are no longer just on the dancefloor, as a few brave, and more than a little drunk, people have made their way on stage.You see security make a move but your brother is shaking his head at them, flashing the stage invaders with a smile before biting back on his lower lip in the kind of way that caused quite the reaction among the females.

He had that strange kind of presence that seemed to pull everything and everyone towards him, despite him not even doing all that much. Just the little ways he moved as he switched tracks effortlessly, pulling off his cap to wipe at the beads of sweat on his forehead before running gloved fingers through his hair slowly, knowing just what kind of effect it had on those watching. Because it felt like _everyone_ was watching. Not just you. In fact, you were merely a small speck at the side of a huge crowd all dying to get a piece of him.

There is a small pang of something in your chest as your eyes flicker around the room at everyone dancing, a feeling of helplessness washing over you as you realise that the person on stage wasn’t just yours at that point. Yes, he was your brother. But at the same time he was _their_ DJ and you couldn’t be any further out of the picture as what you are now.

Your eyes flash back to the stage, lips pushed into a firm line and your fists clenched slightly by your sides for a reason you can’t quite pinpoint. He’s joined by one of girls that work at the club now, hired simply to look attractive and to try to sell shots. She’s flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, pushing close to him and whispering in his ear with a smug smile. He’s smiling too, a hand wrapped around her hip as he uses his other hand to change the track. She pushes her tray of shot glasses in his direction and with a few encouraging cheers from the crowd he downs several in a row.

You’ve never seen him drink before. Hell, you have never seen him like this before at all and it’s having a weird reaction on you that you aren’t quite comfortable with. It’s as though you don’t know him at all, as though you are nothing more than one of his fans just like everyone else in the club.

He’s unwrapped himself from the blonde, giving her a small push in the opposite direction and returning his attention back to his turntables. She doesn’t look best pleased, hesitating by him before stalking off with a reluctant glance his way. You can’t help but smirk at his indifference, but something tells you that it won’t last long.

The song had reached a new build up, the atmosphere of the club returning to the subdued anticipation for when they could feel the beat hit them again. Bro was revelling in their impatience, letting the track slowly reach its drop by stepping back from the turntables. His hands reached up to press his headphones to his ears and you can’t help but notice that he’s rolling his hips slowly. You let out a breath that you hadn’t realised you had been holding, telling yourself that you shouldn’t be looking at that area of your brother at all.

But it’s so easy not to stop when your line of sight is hidden by dark plates of glass. And the way he slowly licks at his lips makes you think that he doesn’t want people to stop looking. He’s teasing; he’s setting them all up, setting _you_ up, so that when he quickly steps forward and hits his turntables to drop the beat, the effect is so satisfying.

You realise you have been biting your lower lip and you quickly stop, forcing yourself to look away from the stage and from Bro, as you push your back up against the wall. Your heart is beating almost as loud as the music is and you suddenly feel dizzy, as though the heat had become too much for you to bear. Your eyes slip closed and you run a hand through your hair, trying to banish the image of Bro standing up on stage, licking his lips right at you. You know that you shouldn’t be feeling the way you do about that. You know you shouldn’t find it hot.

The set reaches its final song and your eyes snap open, wondering how long you have been stood there simply lost in your own thoughts. The crowd is cheering again, shouting for more but it’s clear that Bro isn’t going to listen to what they want. He pulls his headphones from around his neck and takes a step back from the turntables, his work done for the night.

It’s not long before he’s approached by a group of the stage crashers, pointing him in the direction of the bar as one brunette chick in particular wraps herself around one of his arms. A frown graces your lips at the sight and you watch them until they are off the stage and out of sight. It’s at this point that you know you should go home before you get caught. Just imagining having to fight with your brother so soon after seeing him like that would do something embarrassing to you. All that close physical contact would just seem painfully intimate.

Wait. Why were you even thinking of your brother in that way in the first place? Shaking your head slightly, as though to shake away the thought, you push yourself away from the wall, intending to make your way to the door. Except you can’t. Because someone had stood in front of you and seems determined to get your attention. Sighing, you pull your shades down your nose slightly to look up at the person stood in your way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro needs to learn to behave. That is all I need to say.

“Hey.” The dark haired girl says, smiling, and it’s very obvious that she’s already drunk, stumbling slightly to the side before regaining her balance and giggling. “What’s your name?”

You can’t quite believe this is happening. Could she not see that you were clearly underage? And also clearly not in the mood for some drunken chick hitting on you right now. Slightly reluctantly, and not before moving back away from her, you reply, “Dave Str-“ You pause, realising that it probably wasn’t the best idea to associate with the Strider name here. “Just Dave.”

“Well, Dave… you gonna buy me a drink?” She says, leaning forward and placing a hand on your shoulder. She raises one eyebrow and you can’t help but smirk, eyes flickering in the direction of the bar. You know there is no chance of you getting served there, but you can’t help but think that this was your chance. Your cue not to leave. Maybe you could check up on your Bro for a little while longer…

“Come on then.” You mutter, grabbing at her arm and pulling her after you as she lets out the smallest of yelps at your forwardness. The bar comes into view and you hold back slightly, eyes roaming over the busy crowds until you spot him by the far end. The hair on the back of your neck stands on end and you are quick to pull the girl around to cover you from his view. She’s talking to you again but you aren’t listening, all your attention focused on him.

He’s taking more shots, chucking the empty shot glasses back on the bar carelessly before he starts dancing with the brunette who had been clinging to him earlier. Except he isn’t just dancing. He’s full on grinding against her, his hands slipping around her waist as he pushes his hips against her, the smallest of smirks on his lips. And it’s clear that she thinks she’s caught him, that he is hers for the night now. Which is why she seems more than a little annoyed when he pulls away, arms abandoning her as he turns back towards the bar.

You push close against the girl in order to get a better view over her shoulder and she says something but you still don’t pay her any attention. But she doesn’t move away and you figure she is drunk enough not to understand what was happening anyway so you stay close. Your eyes follow your brother, watching as he pushes to get to the busy bar. His head turns slightly to look at a guy sat at the bar and you see him pause for a moment, calculating his moves. Then he’s moving along so that in order to talk to the bartender he has to lean right over this guy.

He’s almost shameless, pushing himself flush against the guys back as he orders more drinks and then even brushing his hand across his cheek as he hands over his money. Needless to say, the guy has become more than a little embarrassed but you notice that he makes no effort to move away. That’s all the encouragement your brother needs though because he’s leaning down, talking in his ear with a smile, holding his lips close.

You aren’t even sure that what you are witnessing is real or not because it all seems so unbelievable. Your brother had everyone in the room in the palm of his hand and he was misusing the power in every imaginable way. He was being just downright _bad_.

The girl is talking again and you force your attention back to her, nodding as though you had been listening the whole time. She wraps her arms around your neck and you suddenly start to panic, wondering exactly what you had agreed to. Your eyes snap back across at you brother and you find him dancing with the guy at the bar, pushing up against him just as much as he had with the pretty brunette only minutes before. Jesus, _did he have to be such a fucking flirt?_

It irritated you and you couldn’t understand why. Surely he could do whatever he wanted; surely you should feel glad that he could get so lucky so easily… But you can’t help but feel like he shouldn’t be dancing with them, he should be dancing with you. Pushing up against you like that with that god damn smirk on his lips which just drives you insane.

_Fuck._

He’s turned your way and you turn pale, heart stopping for the quickest of beats as you realise he’s seen you. He’s stopped dancing, eyes hidden behind shades but you can tell by his suddenly serious face that he has spotted you. And then you aren’t quite sure why, but you find yourself staring right back as you move your head to the side, pushing your lips up against the neck of the girl. You kiss her lightly and her grip tightens on your neck.

You wrap your arms around her hips, making sure to send Bro your most spiteful of smiles before you push your lips against hers harshly. She’s drunk, so she is quick to comply, kissing you back with just as much enthusiasm. And you know you shouldn’t be enjoying it quite as much as you are, because you are doing it for all the wrong reasons. You don’t really want to kiss her. You just want him to _see_ you kissing her.

And it works perfectly because the next thing you know, you are being pulled roughly away, the kiss breaking as Bro grasps at your arm, yanking you away from the girl and guiding you to the edge of the club. He shoves you against the wall and you let out a sharp hiss as a stab of pain shoots up your arm from the impact.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, and his voice is low, painfully serious as he steps close so that you can hear him over the sound of the music. You stare back at him defiantly, eyebrows furrowed and your fists curled at your side.

“I can do what I want.” You reply, sending him a frown and you just know that you are in for it now.

“No. No you can’t do what you fucking want, you are sixteen years old you little shit, you can’t be here.” He replies and then his head turns back towards the crowds of people before returning his attention on you, “And what the fuck do you think you were doing with that chick?” His tone is angry, and although you can’t see, you can tell that he’s narrowing his eyes at you.

Anger flares up in your chest and you take a step forward towards him, pushing your face right up in his, “What? So you can fucking get with whoever you want and I can’t? I _saw_ you; you are all over everybody in this place. No one is safe.” You feel your lips twitch downward slightly, waiting for his reaction and knowing it won’t be anything good. He wouldn’t let you speak to him in that way.

But the seconds pass by and he still hasn’t reacted. All of a sudden you want to rip the shades from his face, just to see what is going on in his eyes because the rest of his face is infuriatingly unreadable. Your fingers twitch by your sides but you hold them back. Suddenly he lets out a small laugh, his lips curling up mockingly and your face drops in confusion.

“Oh… I _see._ ” He says quietly, almost as though you weren’t meant to hear it at all. You feel hands on your shoulders and you are pushed back up against the wall, pinned there as he leans down so that you are face to face, a little too close for comfort. “You’re jealous.”

“Jealous? Of you? Don’t be so fucking stup-“

“No. Not of me,” He cuts you off, tilting his head back towards the crowds of people, “You’re jealous of them… You can’t stand the way I move up against them, can you?” His face is close enough so that you can feel his breath on your skin and you are grateful of the dark surroundings so that he wouldn’t see your face burn.

“I don’t know what you are talking about…” You say but it comes out as barely a murmur, your head pushing back against the wall to create as much distance between the two of you as possible.

“Dave… I can read you like a book. I know exactly what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours.” You can’t help but look away from him, not letting yourself admit how much of an effect his close proximity is having on you. Your mouth falls open to say something in retaliation but he’s already saying more, his lips pushing right up close to your ear in a way that makes your breath catch slightly.

“You want me to move up against you in that way, don’t you? You want me to create a little _friction._ ” He moves his leg forward so that it pushes in between your legs, his thigh applying pressure against your crotch and causing you to bite down on your lower lip hard. You can’t tell whether he is drunk or not, not sure which you would prefer.

“ _Behave._ ” You hiss back in his ear, voice full of the frustration you were desperately trying to hide. Because this was exactly what you had been so scared of, and it was exactly what you wanted.

“Behave? I’m afraid I’m not as obedient as that Dave.”

You can almost hear the smile in his tone of voice and he pushes his thigh up to apply even more pressure. You let out the smallest of noises as you desperately try to stop yourself from getting any more turned on. You didn’t want to start getting hard when his leg was right where he would feel it. That would just be the most humiliating thing you could ever think of.

But he was making it so difficult to stay calm, grinding his hips slowly against your leg to the beat of the music, fingers digging in against your shoulders to hold you in place.

“B-bro…” You gasp out, your cheeks flushing even darker as you feel yourself start to grow hard. You know he can feel it but he isn’t moving away, his head turning to the side so that his lips brush over the skin of your cheek teasingly. Damn, that really isn’t helping. “Can we at least… get out of here?” You say and inwardly curse how strained your voice is. He pauses, face coming back to look at you.

“Oh? You want that, do you?” He asks and you know he is doing it on purpose because he wants to hear you say it.

“Yes. I want it.” You say through gritted teeth, your palms pushed flat against the wall behind you in an attempt to keep yourself from grabbing him back just as hard as he has hold of you. He cocks one eyebrow and for the briefest of moments his expression comes across as though he was almost _impressed._

“Then let’s go.” He says, squeezing your shoulders one last time before he moves his leg away, leaving you to slump back against the wall. You’re breathing heavily, your head turning away from him slightly in embarrassment. He bites back a smile, his hand reaching up to grab your chin between his fingers, pushing your head back up to face him. He rests his thumb over your lips, pushing against them lightly before he pulls away entirely, stalking off into the crowds of the club.

You take a second to regain your composure before you start walking after him. The smallest of smiles has broken across your impassive expression because you know that somewhere in the club was the blonde shot waitress, and the hot brunette, and the guy by the bar. But your bro wasn’t leaving the place with any of them. He was leaving the club with _you._ And the night was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle your seatbelts, things get sexual in this one folks.

The night air outside was cold compared to the stuffy heat of the club and you were grateful, taking in a deep breath in an attempt to clear your head. Because was this really happening? Or was Bro just playing along, too tipsy to even notice what he was doing or saying?

He certainly didn’t seem too drunk as he walked ahead of you, making his way to the area around the back of the club where his beaten up old chevy was parked. You see him fumble to get his car keys out of his pocket and you are quick to catch up with him, glad that the cool air had managed to calm you down enough in the pants department so as not to embarrass yourself. Again.

“Dude, you can’t drive…” You tell him but he doesn’t seem to be paying you any attention, moving to put his key in the lock. “You have had too much to drink, Bro… you can’t drive.” You try again and you see his shoulders tense slightly.

“Stop complaining, I can drive just fine…”

“You kidding? I saw how many shots you had in there, I don’t wanna end up dead just because you-“ You’re cut off as he swings around, grabbing your arm and pushing you against the side of the car. He’s quick to move his body close to you, using his weight to stop you from pulling away.

“Well then I guess I will just have to take you here then.” He said in a low voice, his other hand moving down to toy with the button of your jeans. You freeze, mouth falling open to say something but you can’t quite find the right words to say. Your eyes frantically dart around, checking that no one else was around watching this happen before you snap your attention back to him.

He’s staring back at you and you can tell that he’s reading every tiny sign of emotion that flickers across your face, despite how hard you try not to show it. His fingers have succeeded in undoing your button and zipper and he pauses for just the briefest of seconds before he plunges his hand down the front of your jeans to grasp at you through your boxers. You breath in sharply, all the calmness you had managed to compose completely ripped to shreds with just one touch.

“W-what do you mean, _here?_ We can’t-“

You’re interrupted with a kiss, Bro’s lips smashing against yours roughly, making your eyes widen behind your shades for a moment before you squeeze them shut tightly. You push back into the kiss, desperate to show him that you can be just as forceful, as your arms reach up to wrap around his neck, pulling him in.

The kiss was no different from any of the fights you had. It was a rough game in which you both fought for dominance over the other, neither of you wanting to give in. You’re determined not to seem weak so you push your lips harshly against his, sucking on his lower lip as you pull back. But he wasn’t going to let you get the one up on him for long. He always won the fights. And this one was no different.

He feels you pull back and pushes his head forward to bite at your lip lightly, causing your lips to part and giving his tongue access to your mouth. He’s not allowing you an inch of a chance to take back control and your attempts to take power over his tongue with your own are quickly overruled as he gives the hand down your pants a light squeeze.

You accidently let slip a low moan at the back of your throat, hips pushing forward against his hand needily. You can feel yourself slowly becoming less in control, more under his power with every flick of his tongue or pressure of his hand. You hate this feeling; it’s everything you had been taught not to feel by Bro himself. You were supposed to be strong.

But, then again, losing a fight had never felt this _good_. So you let your grip around his neck grow a little less vice like, instead moving your hands to rest on his cheeks as you relax into his kiss. You are fully hard now and Bro seems determined not to change it, stroking his hand up and down your length through the thin material. It’s making your heart beat hard against your chest and your breathing has become erratic enough so that you have to break the kiss for breath.

He’s got a small smile on his lips, clearly loving the fact that he has as much power over you as he did everyone else back in the club. You glance away angrily, not wanting to just seem like one of his stupid fans falling at his feet at just one smile.

“Look at me.” He says and when you refuse to do as he says he applies more pressure against your erection with his hand, causing you to gasp. You finally comply, turning your head to look at him with a hint of a frustrated frown on your lips. He looks down at you for a second before removing his grip from your arm, instead reaching up to pull the cap from his head.

He places it on your head, pushing it over your blonde hair at a jaunty angle before he dips his face down beneath it to kiss you once on the lips. It’s different from before, gentle and slow and you reach up to let your fingers touch the rim of the cap. Because you can’t help but feel that this was Bro’s way of letting you know that he was _yours_ , at least for tonight.

He breaks off, pulling his hand from out of your jeans and leaving you dying for more. You wonder if he’s just going to leave you in this state again and inwardly curse him for being such a fucking tease. But he’s reaching to the side, opening the door to the back seat of his car and nodding his head down in a gesture for you to get in.

You pause, wanting to question him but then deciding against it as you climb in the back of the car, shuffling along the seats when you realize that he is following you, climbing towards you across the scuffed leather as he uses his foot to hook against the side of the door, pulling it shut behind him.

Your eyes widen as he crawls along the seat on hands and knees until he is right up close to you, his hand reaching up to place a palm on the door window behind your head. It’s dark in the car, but a thin strip of light shines through from a streetlight in the car park, illuminating half of his face as he sends you an almost devilish grin. You let out a shaky breath, tilting your body in his direction as you prop one leg up on the seat, sliding it between his parted knees.

He leans in close to kiss you again and you receive him hungrily, tongue flicking against his lips until he pulls back, moving lower to kiss at your neck. You tilt your head back against the cool glass of the window, brim of his cap hitting the top of the car as you allow him easier access. And he takes full advantage of it, biting harshly against the skin and then sucking, making sure he would leave a mark and also making sure you would gasp at the contact.

He pulls his hand away from the window, letting his fingers drift over your cheek and you tip your head to push against them because they are cool from the glass and a pleasant contrast to your heated cheeks. Then he moves them lower, pulling his lips from your skin as he shifts backwards along the seats. There isn’t much room in the car, but there is enough for him to get in just the right position so that his head is above your undone jeans, hands resting on the tops of your thighs.

You look down at him, heart beating hard against your chest as your eyes flicker out the far window to the car park beyond. Were you really doing this here? Where anyone could just walk by and catch a glimpse? The thought was terrifying, yet strangely exhilarating; and you can’t deny that, by this point, you were thinking a little less with your head, and a little more with the hard on currently pushing up against your jeans.

Bro slides his fingers up your thighs, hooking them over the top of your jeans and pushing them beneath the elastic of your boxers. You hold your breath as he pulls them both down slowly to your knees, revealing your bare erection. He looks up at your face and you let out the breath you had been holding, watching him bring one hand to his mouth to bite down on the leather of his fingerless glove, pulling it off with his teeth and discarding it to the side. Then he pushes himself up, his hand reaching for your face, and before you realize what he is doing, he’s snatched your shades from your face.

“Hey-“

“I want to see those eyes of yours…” He murmurs, chucking your shades onto the front seat and leaving you no choice but to face him without the barrier you had always relied on. You swallow, turning two red irises on your brother as he moves back down the seats, his ungloved hand suddenly grasping you and making your body jolt slightly against the seat.

You feel like you have been waiting for this longer than one night, your skin was almost painfully sensitive beneath his touch, and as he starts to move his hand up and down your shaft, you can’t help but bite your bottom lip hard.

He knows exactly what effect this is having on you, aware of how much of a tease he is being as he dips his head down to lick at the bead of precum on your tip lightly, eyes staring up at you from behind his shades.

“Bro…” You gasp out, your hand pushing forward to run your fingers through his blonde hair, grasping at it tightly. You use your grip to push his head down further, growing desperate from his teasing. He seems to enjoy this small ounce of dominance you have claimed, accepting your member into his mouth and wrapping his lips around your shaft.

He moves his head down slowly until he has taken all of you in, gagging a little as you hit the back of his throat. Your eyes slip closed, a moan pushing past your lips as he pulls back again, letting his lips suck against your shaft and then flicking his tongue lightly against your tip. He releases you from his mouth and you instantly buck your hips up a little in the need for more.

He’s done teasing now, more than happy to give in to your request as he dips down to run his tongue along your length from the base upwards as he wraps his lips around you again when he reaches the tip. His hand surrounds your shaft, pumping up and down as he focuses his mouth on your tip, sucking and licking until you are gripping on the edge of the seat so tightly it hurts.

Your cheeks are flushed, your body heat alone heating up the car enough to steam up the windows slightly. He’s making you let out some embarrassing noises, which you hate him for, but love him for at the same time, each moan only persuading him to move faster, suck harder.

Your head falls back against the seat as he picks up the pace, pushing his lips up and down until you are panting, your hand in his hair tightening. The thought crosses your mind that it might be painful and you crack one eye open to look down at him. He pulls his lips up, tilting his head to glance your way and his shades have slipped down his nose so that you can see his eyes staring right at you, alight with excitement. _Oh fuck._

You’re close to finishing, your whole body heated and sensitive as you thrust your hips upward into his mouth; hand on his head holding him in place. Although you don’t even need to force him, because he can sense that you are ready and he makes sure to keep his lips wrapped tightly around your erection. And then you are tipping over the edge, back arching and mouth falling open as you cum into his mouth. You feel him swallow, still sucking as though to get every last drop of you.

It’s unlike anything you had ever experienced before, so much more intense than all the times you had sneakily finished yourself off whenever Bro was out of the flat. It left you panting, body slumping back against the seat as your hand loosened its grip in his hair, falling limply back to your side.

He pulls back, licking his lips and sending you a smirk. “Good. Now that you’ve stopped complaining…” And before you realize what is happening, he has scrambled up and over into the driver’s seat, shoving his keys in the ignition and starting the car. Your eyes turn wide as the engine roars to life, the sound of the tinny radio filling the car. He turns, pushing his shades back up the bridge of his nose as he reverses the car quickly. “Now, _buckle up._ I’m not finished with you yet.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, warned you about the kink. I'm so sorry.

You barely have enough time to pull your pants up before the car is speeding backwards and turning violently enough to send you almost toppling off the seat onto the floor. You button up your jeans, quickly pulling on your seatbelt as you fumble for words to say. Bro always was a fast driver, reckless even when fully sober, but this was a little extreme even for his standards.

“Bro, what the fuck?! Slow down!” You shout and you see his head tilt so that you can tell he’s glancing at you in the rear-view mirror. You send him a frown, suddenly feeling very vulnerable without your shades to hide the alarm in your eyes.

“After all that, and you are still complaining…” He mumbles, shaking his head slightly as a low laugh escapes his mouth. His foot hits the accelerator pedal, the car roaring down the dark empty road, and you can tell that this time he does it just to get at you. Just to show how disobedient he could be. You bite back your tongue, the sudden acceleration sending your heartbeat up a notch as your fingers grip the edge of the seat.

You can’t deny that, amongst all your fear, the ride is actually quite exhilarating, sending adrenaline pumping through your veins and quickening your breath with each sudden turn. Bro also seems to be enjoying the drive, sending you the occasional smirk in the mirror before overtaking a slower car or skidding around a corner.

You think about what would happen if the car was to crash, and it all seems painfully ironic; to die whilst feeling the most alive you had been in a long time. You tip your head back against the seat, suddenly laughing as you fail to hold up the poker face act any longer. You catch Bro tip his head in your direction, no doubt taking in the unfamiliar sound before his own shoulder’s start to shake in a low chuckle. He hits the pedal one more time, accelerating the car to new speeds along the road.

By the time you skid to a halt outside your block of flats, you are both breathing heavily, heart pounding against your chest. He turns off the engine, plunging you both into silence so you can hear the blood pumping in your ears. It felt like there was an explosion of energy going off in your chest, fuelling you with a new found confidence. Your gaze drops onto the back of Bro’s head, a fiery sensation coursing through your body to pool in the pit of your stomach.

The next thing you know, you have unbuckled your seatbelt, pushing yourself forward to lean across to the front seat. Your hand grabs at his chin, quickly turning his face your way as you bring your lips crashing down on his.

He seems a little shocked at your sudden dominance but is quick to respond, his lips moving with just as much energy as yours. It’s at this point you realize that the breakneck driving speeds hadn’t just been for a cheap adrenaline rush. He was _frustrated_ ; needy with his kiss in a way that only someone who was seriously turned on could be. You can’t help but feel a slight swell of pride, knowing that you were the one that had caused this reaction. And you had barely had to do anything.

He pulls back, leaving your lips tingling from the sudden withdrawal as he quickly opens the car door. Climbing out, he turns back to face you, holding the door open.

“Come on.” He says, and it’s an order more than anything else. He’s trying really hard not to show how desperate he is, shifting about slightly so that you can’t help but glance down at the growing lump starting to form in his pants. Except you have forgotten that you no longer have your shades to hide your eyes and you can tell he catches your gaze.

Despite how hard you try not to, your cheeks flush red, teeth biting down against your bottom lip as you tip your head down to hide your face beneath the rim of his cap. It was a difficult habit to break out of, not quite being able to get used to the fact that it was ok to look at that area of your brother now. Hell, it’s probably exactly what he wanted you to do.

His hand comes into your line of sight and you look back up to see him leaning into the car, arm outstretched in your direction. His face is serious, as though to reassure you that this was alright, it was ok to feel this way. You blink back at him, grabbing at his hand and squeezing at the leather palm and slightly calloused skin of his fingers as he pulls you out from the back seat and into the cold night air.

He locks the car and then instantly heads toward the entrance to the block, hand still tightly grasping yours as he roughly pulls you along behind him. You glance down at your hand in his, unable to pinpoint exactly why this felt like a different form of intimacy with him. It was just holding his hand. Nothing as extreme as what had happened back in the car park, or as involved as the kiss you had just shared. Just his fingers. In yours. And it felt really nice.

Your attention snaps back up to him and you curse yourself for thinking such stupidly soppy thoughts. That wasn’t cool. Not at all. He calls for the elevator and you raise your eyebrows as his desperation starts showing again. Because you always took the stairs; no matter what. It helped build muscle and character, Bro had always said, never allowing you to even consider taking the elevator. Yet here he was, yanking you inside and pressing the button for the ninth floor as the metal doors closed behind you.

The elevator starts to rise and suddenly he is all over you, his other hand reaching around the back of your neck to pull you into his kiss. He’s breathing heavily and you can almost feel the amount of _power_ you have over him right now, biting on his lower lip before pulling away from him. You wanted to show him that he wasn’t the only one who could tease, untangling your fingers from his and sliding out of his grip around your neck.

His serious face twitches, only able to keep up the lack of contact for a few seconds before his hands are back on you, this time stooping to grab behind your thighs, lifting you up as he pushes your back flat against the side of the elevator. The breath is knocked out of you from the impact but you barely have time to catch it before his lips are on yours again. His hips pushing forward so that you can feel _exactly_ how much he wants you.

He’s not going to let you tease him again, and part of you is glad because this felt too damn good to want to hold back. You wrap your legs around his hips obediently, arms clinging around his neck as you hear the sound of the elevator doors open to your floor. He reluctantly breaks the kiss, one hand sliding beneath your ass to carry you out into the hallway.

For once in your life, you are glad for being so skinny because you were reluctant to untangle yourself from Bro. You didn’t want any more distance between you than what you had then, pushed up against him, breathing out against his neck before planting small kisses along his jawline. And you can tell that it’s working, because his breathing is heavy as he unlocks the door to your flat, stepping inside and letting the door slam shut behind you.

He takes you straight to his bedroom, you both knowing it would be stupid to assume anything different. Except he turns away from the bed, pushing you up against the wall instead, grinding his hips slowly against yours. You let out an almost inaudible moan, blood rushing south and you can’t help feeling a little ashamed that he had managed to make you hard again in such a short amount of time. But then again, you weren’t the only one in that situation.

“Did I make you angry?” He suddenly asks and you widen your eyes at him in question, “Back at the club, did my misbehaving make you _angry?_ ” On the last word he jolts his hips forward, causing you to give a sharp gasp.

“W-what are you talking about?” You manage to say, although it was hard to form coherent sentences when he was pushing up against you like that.

“I’m saying that bad behaviour needs to be punished. And I was bad.” His face comes close, words followed by the smallest of licks at your bottom lip. He reaches up, his hand grasping at his shades before he pulls them off, letting them drop to the floor.

His eyes hit yours with an intensity that makes you want to look away; two copper irises alight with his frustration. But you force yourself to keep his gaze, wondering how long it had been since you had looked each other in the eye this way, without the barrier of dark glass to hide behind.

“Punish me, Dave,” He says and he’s close enough for you to see the black of his pupils grow large, “Hit me.”

“Hit you?” You aren’t sure you had heard him right, because it was all becoming a little difficult for you to believe. Nobody hit Bro. It was hard enough to lay a single finger on the guy in combat, always too fast for your swings. And here he was, asking- no not asking, commanding you to hit him with the smallest of smirks on his lips and his hips providing more persuasion with added pressure.

“ _Hit me._ ” He says again and you can hear the strain in his voice, almost desperation.

You take a deep breath, your fingers curling up into a fist as you pull your arm back as far as you can without hitting the wall. You bring it forward fast, your fist colliding with his face and sending a small jolt of pain through your fingers as you hit his cheekbone. He gives way slightly, the smile growing on his lips as he turns back to you.

“You can do better.” He challenges and you are reminded of all the fights you had with him previously, the ultimate struggle to impress him. And impress him you will. Because your hand is already pulled back, fist swinging forward again and this time you feel his nose give under your fingers, his head turning from the impact.

You tighten your legs around his hips in order to stop yourself from falling whilst he recollects himself, coming up to face you and revealing the small trickle of blood running down from his nose and over his lips. He’s smiling dangerously, smearing blood across his teeth. Your chest swells, a feeling of empowerment washing over you that you had never felt before. You had never thought that this kind of thing could be _hot._

But, damn, when he’s sticking out his tongue to lick at the blood along his top lip, eyes fixed on yours, you can practically feel yourself grow harder. And then he kisses you, his lips hot and metallic tasting from his blood, painting your own lips red before he pulls back again.

He traces a thumb over your lips, still slightly wet with his blood, before moving to your cheek and smearing his blood across your skin, eyes absorbing the contrast of dark red against ivory white before they lock onto your gaze.

“It looks good on you, matches those eyes of yours…” He leans forward, letting his tongue run up your cheek slowly, reminding you of a different place that tongue had been earlier and causing you to let out a small moan.

The noise seems to fuel him on, pulling you back away from the wall and heading over to the bed before dropping you from his grasp, letting you fall heavily away from him onto the mattress.

The sudden distance between the two of you seems to knock you back into your senses a little and you wonder if this is really happening. Because he was your _brother_. This was _wrong_ , everything about it was wrong and shouldn’t be happening. The incident back at the club could have been shaken off, explained away by nothing more than the fact that he was drunk, you were confused, it was a mistake. But it hadn’t ended just there, had it? You had initiated another kiss. You had given him all the signs that this was what you wanted.

And now here you were, laid on the bed looking up at him as he pulls his shirt over his head, your eyes roaming over the well toned chest and causing you to inhale heavily. It may be wrong, and sick, and fucked up, but there wasn’t a single doubt in your mind over the fact that you _did_ want it. Fuck, you wanted it so bad.

So you sit up, hands hooking under the bottom of your own shirt as you pull it up over your head, taking his cap with it as you chuck it over the side of the bed. He smiles down at you, pushing his fingers through your hair where the cap had pushed it flat, the sensation of him pushing against your scalp causing your eyes to slip closed for a brief second.

His other hand unbuttons his pants, pulling them down to reveal the bulge in his boxers that has you swallowing nervously, eyes flickering up to meet his. His hands move to rest on your shoulders, pushing you back roughly before his fingers are at your own zipper for the second time that night, wasting no time in removing your jeans.

He climbs on top of you, lips coming into contact with your collarbone as you let your hands drift over his chest, fingers pushing against his bare skin. He dips his hips down, coming into contact with you and making you gasp, fingernails digging into his sides. It was almost embarrassing that even with two layers of material between you; he could still make you have such a reaction with just one touch.

Except you aren’t only one who was having a reaction, a low moan pushing past his lips which reminds you that he is just as desperate as you are, if not more.

“Oh _fuck_ …” He breathes out and then suddenly his hands are grasping your sides, flipping you over beneath him so that you are face down, letting out a small yelp of surprise. Your eyes widen as you realise what is happening, your heart pounding nervously because you’re not sure what to expect. But then again, everything you’d experienced tonight was something new.

You feel him move away from you and you turn your head to watch him lean over to his bedside table, rummaging through the drawer before emerging with a bottle of lube. He moves back over to you, hands reaching for your hips to hoist them upwards slightly and you swallow, your face pushing against the bed sheets as your cheeks burn.

“Dave.” You hear him say, and his voice is quiet, relaxed, as he lets his fingers ghost up your back to nestle in your hair. The notion is comforting and you let out a long breath as he continues, “Do you want me-“

“Yes.” You say, voice loud as you surprise even yourself with how sure you sound, “I want it.”

And you do, your whole body a mixture of fear and uncontrollable need. You just wanted him, all of him, everything that came with the idea of him. And if that made you fucked up then you didn’t care. Because you figured you’d always been that little bit fucked up, and at least this way you didn’t have to hide it.

So what if you wanted Bro to fuck you? Was it really all that wrong just to want to know the moans that fall from his lips were caused by you? Because all you could think was that it felt awfully _right_ when his fingers slipped beneath the elastic of your boxers, pulling them down slowly before his hand grasped at your ass harshly.

You hear the sound of him squeezing the bottle of lube and he tells you to relax, his voice low and soothing as he pushes a finger into your entrance. You breathe in sharply at the intrusion, the sensation completely different to anything you had experienced before as you feel him push against your walls gently. He slips a second finger in and you bite your lip hard as he stretches you further, pain and pleasure mingling to make you grasp at the bed sheets.

“Oh…” You breathe out and the sound is barely audible, causing Bro to pause before he is quickly pulling his fingers away, shuffling behind you in what you can only imagine as a desperate attempt to remove his boxers. He’s reached his waiting limit, his need has grown too strong and you can feel your heart pounding in anticipation, ears straining for the sound of the lube bottle being squeezed again before his hands are on your ass, spreading you.

You hold your breath, eyes slipping closed as you feel him enter you slowly. And damn, it hurts like hell because you know how tight you are, but then you hear him let out a small moan and it’s all worth it. All the pain is worth it just for that one sweet sound pushing past his lips.

He’s fully inside you now and the invasion is strange and uncomfortable but you wouldn’t want it any other way. The thought crosses your mind that you deserve it to hurt, for enjoying it and wanting it so much. You needed the pain to remind you exactly how fucked up you were. So you squeeze your eyes shut tighter and between small pants of breath you command him in a strained voice, “Fuck me.”

And you know he hears you because he’s pulling back out again, almost all the way before he thrusts forward more harshly than before, causing a strangled moan to escape from your mouth from the shock of it. But he gives you no time to collect yourself, already pulling back to thrust again, picking up a pace as you hear him start to pant.

His hands grip at your sides hard, tilting your hips up further so that when he thrusts into you again, he hits just the right spot. Your back arches, mouth falling open as you gasp because you had not been expecting _that_. Your grip on the bedsheets tightens as pleasure racks your whole body, your other hand reaching down to grasp your own erection, needily pumping it.

He’s noticed your reaction and can tell he’s found the right spot, making sure to hit it with every thrust he makes until you can barely control the noises spilling from you.

“You’re so perfect.” He gasps out, his hands drifting up and down your sides lightly before he pushes his fingernails in against your skin, pulling them down your back and over your ass before jerking his hips violently forward, grunting quietly as he starts fucking you faster.

You’re sweating, face pushing against the bed as you work furiously at your own erection. You can honestly say that you have never felt anything quite as involved as this felt. You were completely out in the open, nothing to hide or restrain. It was so different to how things normally were that you couldn’t help but feel like you were finally free. Before the night was over and the barriers were built back up again to hide yourself away, you relished in this one time you could let yourself lose control.

Bro is thrusting harder now and the noises he is making let you know that he is close to finishing. He starts pulling back but you are quick to turn your head and stop him.

“No… don’t pull out…” You say, breathing laboured as you push your hips back against him.

“Oh yes…” He says, his tone of voice laced heavily with need as he thrusts into you again, only taking a minute or so before he lets out a loud moan, pushing deep into you as he releases. You can feel him come inside you, the notion of it seeming so fucking hot that you tip over into an orgasm yourself. You cry out as you spill over onto the bed, slowing your hand to gentle strokes as you feel him pull out of you.

He’s panting, releasing his harsh grip on your hips so that you can roll over onto your back, staring up at the ceiling with your blonde hair plastered to your forehead. You feel sore and exhausted, your body screaming for you to rest with every heavy breath you take.

But you want to revel in the moment a little longer, knowing that when morning comes you probably won’t feel so great about what went on here. Knowing that you would probably hate yourself.

But for now you are still experiencing the aftermath of your orgasm, body slowing it’s tempo as you feel the mattress sink slightly beside you as Bro lies next to you. He reaches out, hand brushing against your cheek to turn your head his way.

His face is just as flushed as yours, a small genuine smile pulling at his lips as he leans in to kiss you. The kiss is soft and gentle, taking your mind off the pain as you sink into his lips for that moment. His hands drift over your chest and you can feel him searching out all the small marks and scars that cover your skin from years of strifing. He strokes them carefully before wrapping his arm fully around you, pulling you close against him.

You break the kiss, pushing your face into the crook of his neck so that he can rest his chin on top of your head. You wished it would always be like this, just you and him wrapped up against each other in a notion of caring intimacy. You didn’t want to have to face the morning and all the implications that came with it. You simply wanted to lie there, pushed up against his warmth with his arm around your waist as though the two of you had been lovers all your life.

“If you want, you can come see my set again next week…” He says, words slow with sleepiness and leading you to smile. You nod, not quite being able to find the right words to say to him before you press your lips lightly against his adam’s apple in a kiss.

He’s already sleeping when you look up again, his chest rising and falling and his blonde eyelashes flickering slightly above his still bloodstained cheeks. You push back under his chin, own eyes falling shut as you realise that if this was what it meant to be broken and fucked up, you never wanted to be fixed.


End file.
